clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Trophies
Trophies are the basis upon which status is earned. Trophies can be gained or lost when attacking or being raided. ---- *'Summary' **You gain or lose trophies by either winning or losing Multiplayer Battles respectively. Trophies can also be won or lost when your village is raided. If your defense wins, you gain trophies; if your attacker wins, you lose trophies. There are four reasons for controlling your trophy count: **#To gain position on the various leader boards: My League, Top Players (Global and local) and Top Clans. You are also ranked against your own clan members. **#To control which relative trophy level players you can attack. **#To control which relative level trophy can attack you. **#To be able to join different clans. **On the other hand, you cannot gain or lose trophies in a Clan War or in Friendly Battles, even though you are attacking other players or being attacked by them. Trophies are only won and lost during regular multiplayer attacks. ---- *'The Leaderboard' **The leaderboard is determined by the number of trophies a player or a clan has. **On each leaderboard, the top 200 trophy holders are listed. **If your clan does not appear in the top 200, you may view its rank when you scroll to the bottom of the "Top Clans" tab. It will be shown with the two clans immediately above and below it. **To see how the collective clan trophy count is calculated, see Clan Ranking. ---- *'Matching' **When choosing a village to raid, you will be matched with people who have about the same number of trophies as you, and with a Town Hall level as similar to yours as possible. The matchmaking system makes it possible to find bases as much as about 600 trophies lower or higher than you are. **A very common tactic is for high level players to deliberately keep their trophy counts low, so that they can be matched with weaker opponents. **Trophy offers differ based on trophy difference between the attacker and the defender; if both the attacker and the defender have an identical amount of trophies, the available trophies from the defender is 30 (with a loss of 20 trophies to the defender should the attacker lose). On the other hand, if the defender is about 600 trophies higher than the attacker, the available trophies from the defender may be 43 (with a loss of only 1 trophy to the defender if the attacker loses). **As of the December 2015 update, the minimum trophy offer differs between Trophy Leagues; while those at low trophy counts (e.g. Silver League) may experience minimum trophy offers of 1 trophy, those at high trophy counts (e.g. Legend League) may have minimum trophy offers of 6 trophies. This is to encourage variety in attacking at higher Leagues as low trophy offers of usually 1 trophy may encourage the player to utilize 1-star strategies (1-star against a base offering 1 trophy allows the attacker to win the 1 trophy); a higher minimum trophy offer will encourage the attacker to utilize 2 or 3-star strategies to win more trophies. ---- *'Top Clan Rewards' **Players compete to have the most trophies and to bring their clan to the top of the leaderboard to receive Gems. At the end of every month, the top 3 clans receive Gem rewards divided equally amongst the top 20 players of those clan. **The rewards are thus: ***First place clan: 50,000 Gems (2,500 Gems to each top 20 player). ***Second place clan: 30,000 Gems (1,500 Gems to each top 20 player). ***Third place clan: 15,000 Gems (750 Gems to each top 20 player). **Despite the perception of many lower level and lower trophy count players, the reward system does not actually significantly benefit the top players in any way. In fact, as reported by Jorge Yao himself, the gems received are "not even noticeable" in comparison to the number he spent on a daily basis. ---- *'Leagues' **As of April 17, 2013, anyone at or above 400 trophies may join a Trophy League. **Bronze League requires 400 Trophies, and higher Leagues require more trophies. These are each further divided into 3rd, 2nd, and 1st divisions, except for the Legend league. **Click here for more information. ---- *'Trivia' **Many experienced players call Trophies 'cups', as it is easy to say and type. **Some Clans and players like to challenge each other to trophy contests for a bit of "in house" rivalry. **You can also get gems from winning a certain number of trophies through the Sweet Victory and (indirectly) League All-Star achievements. For Sweet Victory, 1250 trophies gives you 450 gems. For League All-Star, for 2,000 trophies you receive 250 gems, for 2,600 trophies you receive 1,000 gems, and for 3200 trophies you receive 2,000 gems. **It is impossible for players to have a negative trophy count. However, successful attacks against players with zero trophies still reward trophies to the attacker, and unsuccessful attacks at very low trophy counts give more trophies to the defending player than they take away from the attacker. This adds more total trophies to the game, causing inflation. This phenomenon is particularly noticeable at higher rankings: at one point in time no player had more than 3,000 trophies, but as of late 2013 many top players had more than 4,000 trophies. **You can win up to a maximum of 59 trophies in an attack. Category:Gameplay Category:Attacking